La Casa de la Noche
by Slfide
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando te das cuenta de que eres la iniciada más poderosa que ha sido marcada por la diosa de la noche? ¿ Y cuando el destino te une a la vampiresa más sexy que jamás has conocido? Una historia llena aventura, acción, emociones, pasión y como no amor. ADAPTACIÓN (FABERRY)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Esta historia es una adaptación de la saga de libros "La Casa de la Noche" que voy a adaptar principalmente a la pareja Faberry, narrada por Rachel, aunque también aparecerán otros personajes. Al ser una adaptación cambiaré muchas partes de la historia, pero la esencia si será la misma.**

**Por lo tanto no me pertenecen los personajes ni la historia.**

**Clasificación M: por palabras malsonantes, escenas violentas y algunas de sexo.**

**Descripción: ¿Qué ocurre cuando te das cuenta de que eres la iniciada más poderosa que ha sido marcada por la diosa de la noche? ¿ Y cuando el destino te une a la vampiresa más sexy que jamás has conocido? Una historia llena aventura, acción, emociones, pasión y como no amor.**

******Sin más espero que os guste, ya me diréis para continuar o no, saludos.**

**Capítulo 1**

Justo cuando pensaba que el día no podía empeorar, vi al tipo muerto junto a mi taquilla. Tina hablaba sin parar con su habitual cháchara y ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Al principio. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, nadie más se fijó en él hasta que habló, lo cual es, por desgracia, una prueba más de mi extraña incapacidad para encajar.

-No, de verdad Rachel, te juro por Dios que Finn no estaba tan borracho después del partido. En serio, no deberías ser tan dura con él.-

-Ya- contesté de forma distraída, claro- entonces tosí. De nuevo. Me sentía como la mierda. Debía estar cayendo bajo lo que el señor Wise, mi más que un poco loco profesor de biología avanzada llamaba la Plaga Adolescente.

Si moría, ¿me libraría eso del examen de geometría de mañana?

Solo quedaba esa esperanza.

-Rachel, por favor. ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? Creo que sólo se tomó unas cuatro, no sé, quizá seis cervezas y tal vez unos tres chupitos. Pero en realidad eso no importa. Es probable que no hubiera tomado casi nada si tus estúpidos padres no te hubiesen obligado a volver a casa después del partido-.

Compartimos una mirada de resignación, en total acuerdo sobre la última injusticia cometida contra mí por mi madre y el perdedor con el que se había casado hacía tres largos años. Luego, tras una pausa de apenas un suspiro, Tina siguió con su parloteo.

-Además, estaba celebrándolo. ¡Me refiero a la victoria sobre los de Unión!- Tina me sacudió el hombro y acercó su cara a la mía. -¡Hola! Tu novio-.

-Mi casi novio- corregí, haciendo todo lo posible por no toser en su cara.

-Lo que sea. Finn es nuestro quarterback, así que es normal que lo celebre. Hacía como un millón de años que Broken Arrow no ganaba a Unión-.

-Dieciséis- soy pésima en mates, pero comparada con Tina parezco un genio.

-Otra vez, lo que sea. El caso es que estaba contento. Deberías dejar al chico en paz-.

-El caso es que estaba hasta el culo por quinta vez al menos esta semana. Lo siento, pero no quiero salir con un tío cuyo principal objetivo en la vida ha cambiado de querer jugar al fútbol universitario a intentar engullir un pack de seis birras sin vomitar. Por no hablar del hecho de que se va a poner gordo con tanta cerveza- tuve que parar para toser. Me sentía un poco mareada y me obligué a respirar lenta y profundamente cuando pasó el ataque de tos. Tina, con su parloteo, ni se dio cuenta.

-¡Aj! ¡Finn, gordo! No es algo que una quiera ver-.

Me las arreglé para evitar nuevas ganas de toser.

-Y besarle es como chupar pies empapados en alcohol-.

Tina arrugó el gesto. -Vale, enferma. Qué pena que esté tan bueno-.

Puse los ojos en blanco, sin molestarme en intentar ocultar mi enfado ante su típica superficialidad.

-Siempre estás de mal humor cuando te pones enferma. Da igual, no tienes ni idea de la cara de perrito abandonado que Finn tenía cuando le ignoraste en la comida. Ni siquiera pudo...-.

Entonces le vi. El tío muerto. Vale, me di cuenta enseguida de que no estaba técnicamente "muerto". Era un no muerto. O un no humano. Lo que fuera. Los científicos decían una cosa, la gente decía otra, pero al final el resultado era el mismo. No había confusión sobre qué era él, e incluso aunque no hubiera sentido el poder y la oscuridad que emanaban de él, no había maldita forma de que me pasase desapercibida su marca, una luna creciente de colores azul zafiro en la frente, además del tatuaje de nudos entrelazados que enmarcaba sus ojos igualmente azules. Era un vampiro. Era algo peor, un rastreador.

Pues, ¡joder!, estaba ahí de pie junto a mi taquilla.

-¡Rachel, que no me estás haciendo caso!-.

Entonces el vampiro habló y sus ceremoniales palabras fluyeron a través del espacio que nos separaba, peligrosas y seductoras, como sangre mezclada con chocolate derretido.

-¡Rachel Berry! La Noche te ha escogido, tu muerte será tu renacer. La Noche te llama, escucha su dulce llamada. ¡El destino te aguarda en La Casa de la Noche!-.

Levantó un dedo largo y pálido y me señaló. Con el estallido de dolor en mi frente, Tina abrió la boca y gritó.

Cuando las manchas brillantes desaparecieron al fin de mis ojos, levanté la mirada hacia el rostro sin color de Tina, que me observaba.

Como de costumbre, dije la primera tontería que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Tina, los ojos se te salen como los de un pez-.

-Te ha Marcado. ¡Oh, Rachel! ¡Tienes el perfil de esa cosa en la frente!- entonces se llevó la mano temblorosa a sus blancos labios e intentó, sin éxito, contener un sollozo.

Me incorporé y tosí. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y me froté el entrecejo. Notaba una punzada, como si me hubiera picado una avispa y el dolor se iba extendiendo alrededor de los ojos y bajaba hasta mis mejillas. Me sentía como si fuese a vomitar.

-¡Rachel! Tina ahora sí que lloraba y hablaba entre pequeños hipos húmedos. -Oh Dios mío. Ese tío era un Rastreador. ¡Un Rastreador de vampiros!-.

-Tina- giñé los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de despejar el dolor de cabeza. -Deja de llorar. Ya sabes que odio que llores-.

Estiré los brazos para intentar tranquilizarla tocándole los hombros.

Ella se encogió de forma instintiva y se alejó de mí. No podía creerlo. Se había apartado, como si me tuviese miedo.

Debió ver el dolor en mis ojos, porque al momento empezó de nuevo con su cháchara incesante.

-¡Oh, Dios, Rachel! ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes ir a ese lugar. No puedes ser una de esas cosas. ¡Esto no está pasando! ¿Con quién se supone que voy a ir ahora a los partidos de fútbol?-.

-Me percaté de que no se había acercado a mí en ningún momento durante su arranque. Me aferré a ese sentimiento de dolor y malestar en mi interior que amenazaba con hacerme romper a llorar. Mis ojos se secaron al instante. Era buena ocultando las lágrimas. Tenía que serlo, había tenido tres años para practicar.

-No pasa nada. Lo solucionaré. Es probable que no sea más que un... extraño error- mentí.

En realidad no conversaba, tan solo hacía que salieran palabras de mi boca. Todavía haciendo una mueca por el dolor de cabeza, me puse en pie. Al mirar a mí alrededor tuve una ligera sensación de alivio al ver que Tina y yo éramos las únicas en la sala de mates y tuve que contener lo que sabía que era una risa histérica. Si no hubiese estado totalmente atacada con el dichoso examen de geometría que tenía al día siguiente, razón por la que había corrido hacia mi taquilla para coger el libro con la intención de intentar estudiar de forma obsesiva (e inútil) por la noche, el rastreador me hubiese encontrado frente a la escuela con la mayoría de los mil trescientos chicos que iban al Instituto Sur de Secundaria de Broken Arrow, esperando a lo que el estúpido clon de Barbie que tengo por hermana llama ,la gran limusina amarilla. Tengo un coche, pero estar allí con los menos afortunados que tienen que ir en los autobuses es la tradición, por no mencionar que es una excelente manera de observar quién pega a quién. Por lo que parecía, tan solo había otro chico en la sala de mates-un empollón alto y delgado con los dientes torcidos, de los que por desgracia tenía un primer plano porque estaba allí de pie con la boca abierta, y mirándome como si yo acabase de dar a luz a una piara de cerdos voladores.

Tosí de nuevo, en esta ocasión una tos realmente húmeda y desagradable. El empollón emitió un leve chillido y se escabulló por la sala hacia el aula de la señora Day, aferrando un fino tablero contra su huesudo pecho. Supongo que el club de ajedrez había cambiado su hora de reunión a los lunes después de clase.

¿Juegan los vampiros al ajedrez? ¿Había vampiros empollones? ¿Y qué hay de animadoras vampiras tipo Barbie? ¿Tocaba algún vampiro en la banda? ¿Había vampiros Emo con su raro estilo "chico con pantalón de chica" y esos horribles flequillos cubriéndoles media cara? ¿O eran todos esos extraños chicos góticos a los que no les gustaba demasiado lavarse? ¿Me iba a convertir en una chica gótica? O peor, ¿en una Emo? No me gustaba particularmente ir de negro, al menos no solo de negro, ni sentía una repentina aversión hacia el agua y el jabón, ni tampoco tenía un deseo obsesivo de cambiar mi peinado y llevar demasiado lápiz de ojos.

Todo esto se arremolinaba en mi cabeza mientras sentía que otro pequeño ataque de risa histérica intentaba escapar de mi garganta, y casi estuve agradecida cuando salió en forma de tos.

-¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Tina sonaba demasiado alta, como si alguien la pellizcase, y se había alejado otro paso de mí.

Suspiré y sentí mi primera semilla de ira. Yo no había pedido nada de esto. Tina y yo habíamos sido las mejores amigas desde tercero y ahora me miraba como si me hubiese transformado en un monstruo.

-Tina, soy yo. La misma de hace dos segundo y hace dos horas y hace dos días-. Hice un gesto de frustración hacia el punzante dolor de mi cabeza. -¡Esto no cambia quién soy!-.

Los ojos de Tina se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas, pero, afortunadamente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con el Material Girl de Madonna. De forma automática, miró el identificador de llamada. Adiviné por su expresión de cordero degollado que se trataba de su novio, Mike.

-Venga- dije con voz floja y cansada. -Vete a casa con él-. Su mirada de alivio fue como una bofetada en la cara.

-¿Me llamas luego?- lanzó por encima del hombro, mientras emprendía una rápida retirada por la puerta lateral.

La observé correr por el césped del lado este hacia el aparcamiento.

Pude ver cómo llevaba el teléfono móvil aplastado contra la oreja y hablaba con Mike en pequeñas y animadas ráfagas. Estoy segura de que ya le estaba contando que me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

El problema, por supuesto, era que convertirse en un monstruo era la más atractiva de mis dos opciones. Opción número uno: me convierto en un vampiro, que es igual que un monstruo para cualquier ser humano. Opción número dos: mi cuerpo rechaza el cambio y muero. Para siempre.

Así que las buenas noticias eran que no tendría que hacer el examen de geometría al día siguiente.

Las malas noticias eran que tendría que mudarme a La Casa de la Noche, un internado privado en la periferia del centro de Tulsa, conocido por todos mis amigos como Escuela de Adiestramiento vampírico, en la que pasaría los próximos cuatro años sufriendo extraños e innombrables cambios físicos, así como un cambio de vida radical y permanente. Y todo eso solo si aquel proceso no me mataba.

Genial. No quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Tan solo quería intentar ser normal, a pesar de la carga que suponían mis padres ultraconservadores, el trol que tenía por hermano pequeño y mi tan perfecta hermana mayor. Quería aprobar geometría. Quería seguir teniendo notas altas para largarme de Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. Pero, por encima de todo, quería encajar -al menos en la escuela. Lo de mi casa era una tarea imposible, así que lo único que me quedaba eran mis amigos y mi vida lejos de la familia.

Ahora también se me estaba arrebatando eso.

Me froté la frente y luego me revolví el pelo hasta que casi me cubrió los ojos y, con un poco de suerte, la marca que había aparecido sobre ellos. Me apresuré hacia la puerta que conducía al aparcamiento de alumnos con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera fascinada con la porquería que se había acumulado en mi bolso.

Pero me detuve poco antes de salir. A través de los cristales que se juntaban en las puertas de aspecto institucional podía ver a Finn. Las chicas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, haciendo poses y lanzando el pelo al aire, mientras que los chicos daban ridículos acelerones a sus enormes camionetas e intentaban (y en la mayoría de los casos fracasaban) parecer guays. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo elegiría sentirme atraída por eso? No, en honor a la verdad debo recordarme a mí misma que Finn solía ser increíblemente dulce, e incluso tenía sus momentos. La mayoría de ellos cuando tenía el detalle de estar sobrio.

Las risillas tontas y agudas de las chicas llegaban revoloteando hasta mí desde el aparcamiento. Genial. Kathy Richter, el putón de la escuela, intentaba dar un manotazo a Finn. Incluso desde mi posición era obvio que ella pensaba que golpearle era una especie de ritual de apareamiento. Como de costumbre, el despistado Finn no hacía otra cosa que quedarse allí sonriendo. Bueno, qué diablos, mi día no iba a ir mucho mejor. Y ahí estaba mi Volkswagen Escarabajo- color turquesa de 1966, justo en medio del grupo. No. No podía salir ahí. No podía caminar entre ellos con esta cosa en la frente. Nunca más podría volver a formar parte de ellos. Sabía demasiado bien lo que harían. Recordé al último chico al que un rastreador había elegido en el Instituto Sur de Secundaria.

Sucedió al inicio de curso del año pasado. El rastreador había venido antes del comienzo de las clases y había identificado al chico cuando se dirigía a su primera hora de clase. No pude ver al rastreador, pero vi al chico después, durante un instante, después de que soltase sus libros y saliera corriendo del edificio, con la Marca brillando en su pálida frente y las lágrimas empapando sus blanquísimas mejillas. Nunca olvidaré lo abarrotados que habían estado los pasillos aquella mañana y cómo todo el mundo se había apartado de él como si tuviera la peste cuando corrió para huir por la puerta principal de la escuela. Yo había sido uno de esos chicos que se apartaron de su camino y se le quedaron mirando, a pesar de que sentía auténtica lástima por él. Lo único que no quería era ser etiquetada como esa-chica-que-es-amiga-de-esos-bichos-raros. Ahora resulta bastante irónico, ¿verdad?

En vez de ir hacia mi coche, me dirigí hacia el baño más cercano, que por suerte estaba vacío. Había tres puertas de inodoro, comprobé cada una por si había pies. En una pared había dos lavabos, sobre los cuales colgaban dos espejos de tamaño medio. Frente a los lavabos, la pared opuesta estaba cubierta por otro enorme espejo que tenía una repisa debajo para dejar los cepillos, el maquillaje y qué sé yo qué más. Puse el bolso y el libro de geometría en la repisa, respiré hondo y de un solo movimiento levanté la cabeza y me puse el pelo hacia atrás.

Era como mirar a la cara de un desconocido que te es familiar. Ya sabes, esa persona que ves entre la multitud y que jurarías que conoces, pero que en realidad no es así. Ahora esa persona era yo, la desconocida familiar.

Tenía mis mismos ojos. Eran del mismo color marrón oscuro que nunca podía decirse si tendía al café o a la avellana, pero mis ojos nunca habían sido tan grandes y redondos. ¿O sí? Tenía el mismo pelo que yo largo y liso como había sido el de mi abuela antes de que empezara a volverse canoso. La desconocida tenía mis mismos pómulos elevados, mi nariz larga y fuerte y mi boca ancha, más rasgos heredados de mi abuela y de sus ancestros cheroqui. Pero mi cara nunca había sido así de pálida.. Aunque tal vez no era que mi piel estuviese de repente muy blanca... Quizá solo parecía pálida en contraste con el contorno azul oscuro de la luna creciente perfectamente situada en el centro de mi frente. O quizá era aquella horrible luz de fluorescente. Esperaba que fuera por la luz.

Observé el tatuaje de aspecto exótico. Unido a mis fuertes rasgos cheroqui, parecía otorgarme un toque salvaje... como si perteneciese a un tiempo antiguo en el que el mundo era más grande... más primitivo.

A partir de aquel día mi vida no volvería a ser la misma. Y por un momento ,solo un instante, me olvidé del miedo a no encajar y sentí un inesperado arrebato de placer, mientras muy dentro de mí la sangre de la gente de mi abuela se regocijaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando imaginé que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo hubiese abandonado la escuela, volví a dejar caer el pelo sobre mi frente y salí del baño en dirección a las puertas que llevaban al aparcamiento de los alumnos. Todo parecía despejado.

Tan solo había un chico al final del aparcamiento con esos pantalones anchos para nada atractivos en plan: "quiero ser parte de una banda". Tenía toda su concentración puesta en evitar que se le cayeran los pantalones a medida que andaba, así que ni se percataría de mi presencia. Apreté los dientes ante las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza, abrí la puerta y fui directa hacia mi Escarabajo.

En el momento en que puse un pie en la calle el sol comenzó a azotarme. Lo digo porque no era un día particularmente soleado.

Había muchas de esas nubes grandes e hinchadas que parecían tan bonitas en las fotos, flotando en el cielo, medio tapando el sol. Pero eso no importaba. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos con dolor y mantener la mano en alto para tapar la intermitente luz. Supongo que estaba tan concentrada en el dolor que la luz solar normal me causaba, que no me fijé en la furgoneta hasta que chirrió con un frenazo frente a mí.

-¡Oye, Rach! ¿Es que no has visto mi mensaje?-.

¡Oh, mierda mierda mierda! Era Finn. Tenía una cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Olvidando por un momento que acababa de ser marcada y que estaba destinada a convertirme en un monstruo chupasangre marginado, le miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Estás bebiendo en la escuela! ¿Estás loco?-.

Su sonrisa de crío se hizo más grande.

-Sí, estoy loco, ¡loco por ti, nena! é con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda, abrí la puerta chirriante de mi Escarabajo y lancé los libros y la mochila al asiento del acompañante.

-¿Por qué no estás entrenando al fútbol?- dije, manteniendo la cara lejos de su vista.

-¿Es que no te has enterado? ¡Nos han dado el día libre por la paliza que le dimos a Unión el viernes!-.

-Oh. Uh, no. Debo haberme perdido el anuncio. He estado muy liada todo el día. Ya sabes, el gran examen de geometría de mañana-. Intenté sonar normal y despreocupada. Entonces me entró la tos y añadí: -Además, estoy agarrando un maldito resfriado-.

-Rach, en serio. ¿Estás mosqueada o algo? Yo que sé, ¿te ha dicho Tina alguna chorrada sobre la fiesta? Sabes que yo no te he puesto los cuernos-.

¿Eh? Tina no había dicho ni una sola palabra referente a que Finn me hubiera puesto los cuernos. Como una imbécil, me olvidé (vale, temporalmente) de mi nueva marca. Giré la cabeza de golpe para poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Finn?-

-Rach, ¿yo? Ya sabes que yo nunca...- pero su acto inocente y sus excusas se apagaron para formar una poco atractiva mirada boquiabierta de asombro cuando se fijó en mi marca. "¿Pero qué..." comenzó a decir, pero le corté.

-¡Chsss!-.

Los ojos de Finn aún estaban abiertos de par en par con asombro, pero bajó la voz.

-¿Es eso algún tipo de maquillaje que estás probando para la clase de teatro?-

-No- susurré. -No lo es-.

-Pero no puedes estar marcada. Estamos saliendo.-

-¡No estamos saliendo!-.Y así es como terminó mi media tregua con la tos. Casi me doblé por completo, intentando aguantar una tos con flemas realmente desagradable. Al girarme, pude apreciar como en cuestión de segundos habían aparecido dos amigos de Finn: Dustin y Drew.

-¡Oye, Rach!- Gritó Dustin . -Vas a tener que dejar esos cigarrillos-. -Sí, suena como si fueses a echar un pulmón o algo- dijo Drew. -¡Tío, déjala en paz! Sabes que ella no fuma. Es que es un vampiro-.

Genial. Maravilloso. Finn, con su habitual falta total y absoluta de cualquier cosa parecida al sentido común, pensó que estaba defendiéndome al gritar a sus amigos, que de forma instantánea sacaron la cabeza por las ventanillas abiertas y me miraron embobados como si fuese un experimento científico.

-Oh, mierda. ¡Rachel es un puto bicho!- dijo Drew.

Las insensibles palabras de Drew hicieron que la ira, que había estado hirviendo a fuego lento en algún lugar de mi interior desde que Tina se apartara de mí, bullese y se desbordase. Ignorando el dolor que el sol me causaba, miré fijamente a los ojos de Drew.

-¡Calla la puta boca! He tenido un muy mal día y no necesito más mierda también por tu parte-." Hice una pausa para mirar de Drew, ahora callado y con los ojos como platos, a Dustin y añadí:

-Ni de la tuya-. Y mientras mantenía el contacto visual con Dustin me di cuenta de algo. Algo que me asombró y al mismo tiempo me produjo una extraña excitación: Dustin parecía asustado.

Asustado de verdad. Volví a mirar a Drew. También parecía asustado. Entonces lo sentí. Una sensación de cosquilleo que recorrió mi piel e hizo que mi nueva marca ardiese.

Poder. Sentí poder. -¿Rach? ¿Pero qué coño...?-. La voz de Finn interrumpió mi concentración e hizo que apartase la mirada de los hermanos.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí!- dijo Dustin, metiendo la marcha de la camioneta y pisando el acelerador. La camioneta dio una sacudida hacia delante, haciendo que Finn perdiese el equilibrio y se deslizara, haciendo el molino con los brazos y la cerveza, contra el asfalto del aparcamiento. Automáticamente, corrí hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?- Finn estaba apoyado sobre manos y rodillas y me agaché para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Entonces fue cuando lo olí. Había algo que olía maravilloso; cálido, dulce y delicioso. ¿Llevaba

Finn una nueva colonia? ¿Una de esas cosas raras de feromonas que se supone que atraen a las mujeres como un gran caza insectos manipulados genéticamente? No me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él hasta que se estiró del todo y nuestros cuerpos estuvieron casi pegados. Bajó la vista y me miró con ojos interrogantes.

No me aparté de él. Debería haberlo hecho. Lo hubiera hecho antes... pero no ahora. Hoy no. ¿Qué me está pasando? Vale que me halla estado enrrollando con el a menudo, pero aun asi es solo eso para mi...

-¿Rach?- dijo suavemente, con voz profunda y ronca.

-Hueles muy bien- no pude evitar decir.

-Rachel, te he echado mucho de menos. Tenemos que volver a estar juntos. Sabes que te quiero de verdad. - Acercó la mano a mi cara y ambos nos dimos cuenta de la sangre que cubría la palma de su mano. -Ah, mierda. Supongo que me he... - su voz se apagó cuando me miró a la cara. Solo podía imaginar el aspecto que tendría, con la cara toda blanca, mi nueva marca delineada con un brillo azul zafiro y los ojos mirando fijamente la sangre de su mano.

De repente algo se encendió en mi interior, una ola de deseo que intentaba ahogarme. Y no era porque Finn estuviese cerca.

Ya había estado cerca antes y sabía lo que sentía. Llevábamos enrrollándonos exactamente desde hacía un año, pero nunca me había sentir así, sabía que esto no eran normal. Me mordí el labio y gemí.

La camioneta de los amigos de Finn chirrió para detenerse dando un coletazo junto a nosotros. De bajó de un salto, rodeó a Finn por la cintura y tiró de él hacia atrás para meterlo en la cabina de la camioneta.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy hablando con Rachel!- Finn intentó forcejear con Drew, pero el chico era un defensa veterano del equipo de Broken Arrow, y realmente enorme. Dustin tiró de ellos y cerró de un golpe la puerta de la camioneta.

-¡Déjale en paz, monstruo! - me chilló Drew mientras Dustin pisaba a fondo el acelerador, y esta vez salieron pitando de verdad.

Entré en mi Escarabajo. Las manos me temblaban con tanta fuerza que tuve que intentarlo tres veces antes de conseguir poner el motor en marcha.

-Tan solo ve a casa. Tan solo ve a casa. -Repetí esas palabras una y otra vez entre toses desgarradoras mientras conducía. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tardé quince minutos en llegar a casa, pero me pareció que pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me encontraba en el paseo de entrada demasiado pronto, intentando prepararme para la escena que me esperaba dentro, tan segura como que el rayo precede al trueno.

¿Por qué había estado deseando llegar allí? Supongo que técnicamente no lo deseaba tanto. Supongo que tan solo estaba huyendo de lo que había sucedido en el aparcamiento con Finn

¡No! No iba a pensar en aquello ahora. Además, probablemente había algún tipo de explicación racional para todo, una explicación racional y sencilla. Dustin y Drew eran unos retrasados, cerebros totalmente inmaduros llenos de cerveza. No había usado un nuevo poder espeluznante para intimidarles. Tan solo les había asustado ver mi marca. Era simplemente eso. Es decir, la gente tenía miedo a los vampiros.

-¡Pero yo no soy un vampiro! -dije. Entonces tosí mientras recordaba la hipnótica belleza de la sangre de Finn y el arrebato de deseo que había sentido hacia él. No hacia Finn , sino hacia la sangre de Finn.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! La sangre no era bella ni deseable. Debía estar bajo los efectos de una conmoción. Eso era. Tenía que ser eso. Estaba en estado de shock y no podía pensar con claridad. Vale... Vale...

Distraídamente, me toqué la frente. Había dejado de quemar, pero aún la sentía diferente. Tosí por enésima vez. De acuerdo. No pensaría en Finn, pero no podía seguir negándolo. Me sentía diferente. Mi piel estaba ultrasensible. Me dolía el pecho y, a pesar de que llevaba puestas mis gafas de sol , seguía abriendo los ojos con dolor.

-Me estoy muriendo... —gemí, y entonces cerré la boca al instante. Puede que efectivamente me estuviese muriendo.

Levanté la vista hacia la gran casa de ladrillo que, después de tres años, aún no sentía como mi hogar.

-Supéralo. Simplemente supéralo-.

Al menos mi hermana no habría llegado aún a casa. Ensayo de animadoras. Con un poco de suerte, el trol estaría hipnotizado con su nuevo videojuego Fuerza Delta: Black Hawk Derribado. Puede que tuviera a mamá para mí sola. Pero tras pensarlo un breve instante no era con mi madre con quién quería hablar, sabía que ella no lo entendería y no me acompañaría a "mi nueva escuela" (si es que así se podía llamar) donde se supone que necesitaba ir, sino con mi abuela. Ella era la que mejor me conocía y la que podría ayudarme en esta nueva vida en la que me estaba aventurando.

Cogí mi mochila, abría la ventana y me asomé al exterior. Ya que en mi huida no quería ser vista por nadie. Me puse las gafas de sol y eché un vistazo. No eran más de la cuatro y media o así y aún no había oscurecido, así que me alegré de que la valla protectora me ocultase de nuestros horriblemente ruidosos vecinos. En ese lado de la casa las únicas otras ventanas que había pertenecían a la habitación de mi hermana y ella estaba en el ensayo de animadoras.

Dejé caer la mochila primero y luego la seguí despacio fuera de la ventana, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido al caer sobre la hierba. Me detuve allí durante demasiados minutos. Después me agaché, levanté el borde de la maceta que contenía la planta de que la abuela Berry me había regalad y tanteé con los dedos hasta que encontré la llave de metal cubierta por la hierva aplastada que me conduciría hasta ella.

La verja ni siquiera chirrió cundo la abrí y la crucé lentamente como una de los Ángeles de Charlie. Mi precioso Escarabajo estaba ahí donde siempre había estado, justo frente a la tercera puerta de nuestro garaje de tres plantas. Entré, a partir de ahí no tenía mas que ponerme en marcha hacia el este y salir pitando del barrio de las casas grandes y caras. Solo había un lugar en el mundo hacía donde quería ir la granja de lavanda de mi abuela Berry.

La casa de mi abuela se encontraba entre dos campos de lavanda y le daban sombra enormes y viejos robles. Fue contraída en 1942 con pura piedras de Oklahoma y tenía un cómodo porche y ventanas de inusual gran tamaño. Me encantaba aquella casa. Solo el hecho de subir las pequeñas escaleras de madera que me llevaban al porche me hacía sentir mejor…Segura. Entonces vi la nota pegada en la puerta. Era fácil reconocer la bonita letra de la abuela Berry: Estoy en el acantilado recogiendo flores salvajes. Necesitaba encontrarla y necesitaba encontrarla ya.

Me dispuse a ir hacía el acantilado. Miré alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos incluso ante la débil luz del agonizante día. No podía ni saber si estaba yendo hacía el camino correcto que me llevaba al acantilado. Los ojos me ardían y tenía una visión casi nula. No hacía viento, pero la sombra de las rocas y los árboles parecían moverse… expandirse… alegarse hacía mi.

-Abuela, estoy asustada…- grité entre convulsiones por la tos. Los espíritus de la tierra no son algo a lo que debas temer, Rachel.

-¿Abuela?- ¿había escuchado su voz llamarme o no eran más que ecos misteriosos que esta vez llegaban desde mis recuerdos?.

-¡Abuela!- llamé de nuevo, y entonces me detuve, esperando escuchar una respuesta. Nada.

Solo el viento.

¿Viento? ¡No, espera! No había viento hacía un segundo, pero ahora tenía que sujetar mi gorra con una mano y apartar con la otra el pelo que golpeaba.

Respirando con dificultad, continué subiendo a trompicones por el camino, cada vez más y más alto, luchando contra aquel dolor que me apretaba el pecho y me nublaba la vista.

¿Estaba muriendo? ¿Era así como ocurría? ¿Era por eso por lo que me había parecido escuchar la voz de mi abuela?¿Dónde estaba?.

Dominada por el pánico, corrí hacia delante, moviendo los brazos con violencia como si pudiese rechazar el terror que me perseguía. No vi la raíz que sobresalía en el duro terreno del camino. Desorientada por completo, intenté mantener el equilibrio, pero había perdido todos los reflejos. Caí con fuerza. El dolor en la cabeza fue agudo, pero tan solo duró un instante antes de que la oscuridad me engullese con una frase: -Rachel Berry…sígueme hacia tu destino…

El despertar fue extraño. Esperaba que me doliese el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza y el pecho, pero en vez de dolor sentía..bueno… me sentía bien. De hecho, me sentía mejor que bien. Ya no tosía. Mis brazos y piernas estaban sorprendentemente ligeros, con hormigueo y cálidos, como si me acabara de meter en un burbujeante baño caliente en una noche fría.

No sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, pero pude apreciar una mujer sentada con las piernas cruzadas apoyada en la pared. Llevaba un vestido blanco con flecos adornado con unos símbolos que no me eran conocidos . Era increíblemente bella, con un pelo largo y liso, tan rubio, que todo a su lado quedaba en la nada. Sus labios generosos se curvaron hacia arriba cuando habló, llenando el aire con el poder plateado de su voz.

-Bienvenida, hija. Lo has hecho bien-.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Estoy muerta? - pude decir con un hilo de voz. ¿No eran suficientes sorpresas por un día? Que más podía pasarme...

-No, estás lejos de haber muerto. Bienvenida, Rachel Berry, hija mía. Lo has hecho bien. Puedes llamarme por el cuan me se me conoce hoy en un mundo, Holly.

-Holly-. Mi voz apenas superaba su susurro-. - ¿La diosa vampiresa?-.

-En realidad, fueron los antiguos griegos tocados por el cambio los primeros en adorarme como la madre que buscaban en su Noche infinita. Me ha complacido llamar a sus descendientes mis niños durante eras. Y, sí, en tu mundo a eso niños se les llama vampiros. Acepta tu destino. Podía sentir cómo la marca me ardía en la frente, y de pronto quise llorar. -No lo entiendo. ¿Encontrar mi destino? Tan solo quiero encontrar la forma de saber qué hacer con mi nueva vida, de hacer que vaya bien. Diosa, solo quiero encajar en algún sitio. No creo que esté preparada para encontrar mi destino.

-Cree en ti misma, se que lo estás Rachel Berry.

Te he marcado como uno de los míos. Serás mi primera y verdadera Hija de la Noche en esta era. Eres especial. Acepta eso de ti misma y comenzarás a comprender que hay verdadero poder en tu singularidad. En tu interior se combinan la sangre mágica de los antiguos ancianos y mujeres sabias, así como la capacidad de observar y comprender el mundo moderno.

La diosa se puso de pie y caminó con gracilidad hacia mí, mientras su voz pintaba símbolos plateados de poder en el aire que nos rodeaba. Cuando llegó hasta mí, secó las lágrimas de mis mejillas antes de coger mi cara en sus manos. -Rachel Berry , Hija de la Noche, te nombró mis ojos y oídos en el mundo actual, un mundo en el que el bien y el mal luchan por encontrar el equilibrio-.

-¡Pero si tengo 18 años! ¡Ni siquiera sé aparcar en línea! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber ser tus ojos y tus oídos? Ella se limitó a sonreír con serenidad.

-Eres mucho mayor de lo que indican los años, Rachel. Cree en ti misma y encontrarás la manera. Pero recuerda, la oscuridad no siempre es lo mismo que el mal, igual que la luz no siempre trae el bien. Entonces, la diosa Holly, la antigua personificación de la Noche, se inclinó hacia delate y me besó e la frente. Y perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia no sabía ni que había pasado, ni donde estaba. Solo podía apreciar como unos ojos verdes, verdes como el mugo, los ojos verdes más preciosos que había visto en mi vida, me estaban observando con una mirada llena de curiosidad y una nueva emoción que no podía describir por la increíble sensación que me estaba produciendo.

* * *

¿Os va gustando la historia? Si es así hacérmelo saber por las reviews. Espero que os guste! Saludos y besos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Acércate, creo que está recuperando la consciencia- dijo la voz de donde procedían esos ojos que me habían cautivado.

-¿Estás segura?- respondió a su vez alguien con un susurro casi inaudible.

-Sí, ha abierto un par de veces los ojos, y creo que se me ha quedado mirando dijeron esos ojos tan verdes, con un ligero tono divertido.

Decidí no abrir más los ojos hasta que fuese necesario. Aunque en el fondo no quería apartar la mirada de esos ojos penetrantes.

-Será mejor que te vallas- dijo otra voz.

-Como desees, ¿nos vemos luego?-.

-¡Vete!- ordenó.

Pude oír como se alejaba.

Me asuste , me había dejado sola con esa otra mujer ¿por qué le estaría hablando de esa forma? ¿quién era ella para ordenarle de esa esa manera lo que tenía que hacer?.

De repente oí como otros pasos se alejaban. Dios ¿ahora qué?, ¿me va a dejar aquí?. Me estaba empezando a desesperar. Justo cuando iba a levantarme de la cama donde estaba tumbada, volví a oír unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mi.

Me paralice en el acto, muerta de miedo hacía lo que me esperaría. Como no había tenido ya suficiente con estar convirtiéndome en un vampiro...

-¡Rachel!, ¿estás despierta cariño?-.

Parpadeé hasta que todo se aclaró y vi a mi abuela sentada en una pequeña silla junto a mi cama.

-Abuela- logré decir, y me estiré para coger su mano. Mi voz sonaba tan horrible como el dolor de cabeza que me estaba empezando a entrar. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿dónde estoy?.

-Estas a salvo, cariño. Estás a salvo-.

-Me duele la cabeza-. Levanté el brazo y me toque en la zona en la zona de la cabeza que notaba tirante y dolorida.

-Te encontré sangrando e inconsciente, Rachel- la abuela me peino el pelo de la frente hacia atrás y sus dedos recorrieron levemente la marca. -Y tan pálida que no pareces tú. Sabía que tenía que llevarte a La Casa de la Noche, que es exactamente lo que hice- se rió y el brillo travieso en sus ojos hacía que pareciese una niña. -He llamado a tu madre para decirle que iba a llevarte a La Casa de la Noche y he tenido que fingir que se me cortaba el teléfono para poder colgar. Me temo que no está muy contenta con ninguna de las dos-.

Le devolví la sonrisa a mi abuela. Mamá también estaba enfadada con ella.

- Pero Rachel, ¿qué hacías fuera durante el día?¿Porqué no me dijiste antes que te habían marcado?-.

Hice un esfuerzo para sentarme, gruñendo por el dolor en la cabeza. Pero por suerte, parecía que había dejado de toser. Puede que sea por que estoy aquí, en la Casa del la Noche. Pero el pensamiento desapareció cuando mi mente procesó todo lo que había dicho la abuela.

-Espera, no podía habértelo dicho antes. El rastreador ha venido a la escuela hoy y me ha marcada. Fui primero a casa. Esperaba de verdad que mamá lo comprendiese, pero sabía que no iba a ser así - hice una pausa, recordando de podría estar haciendo ahora mi madre. En un gesto de total comprensión, la abuela me frotó la mano. -Ella y John (su nuevo marido) se limitarían a encerrarme en la habitación mientras llamaban a su loquero y comenzaban la cadena de oraciones-.

La abuela hizo una mueca.

-Así que me escurrí por la ventana y vine directa hasta ti- concluí.

-Me alegro de que lo hicieras, Rachel, pero no tiene ningún sentido-.

-Lo sé- dije con un suspiro. - tampoco puedo creer que tenga la marca. ¿Por qué yo?-.

-No me refiero a eso, cariño. No estoy sorprendida de que fuese rastreada y marcada. La sangre Berry siempre ha albergado una fuerte magia. Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de nosotros fuese elegido. A lo que me refiero es a que no tiene sentido que acabes de ser marcada. La media luna no es un mero contorno. Está completamente llena.

-¡Eso es imposible!-.

-Míralo tu misma, Rachel- la abuela buscó en su bolso un espejo antiguo de plata que siempre llevaba con ella. Sin decir nada más, me lo tendió. Entonces pude apreciar mi reflejo… la extraña familiar… la yo que no era del todo yo. Sus ojos eran grandes y la piel demasiado clara para como era normalmente, pero apenas me fijé en eso. Era la marca lo que no podía dejar de mirar, la marca que hora era una media luna completa, perfectamente rellena con el color azul zafiro del tatuaje de vampiro. Sintiéndome como si toda vía me moviera en un sueño, alcé la mano, deje que mis dedos recorriesen la marca de aspecto exótico y me pareció sentir los labios de la diosa de nuevo sobre mi piel.

-¿Qué significa?- dije incapaz de apartar la mirada de la marca.

-Esperábamos que tuvieses una respuesta a esa pregunta, Rachel Berry-.

Su voz era asombrosa, incluso antes de levantar la vista de mi reflejo sabía que sería única e increíble. Tenía razón. Era preciosa como una estrella de cine, preciosa como una Barbie. Nunca había visto a nadie de cerca que fuese tan perfecto. Tenía unos enormes ojos almendrados profundos . Su cara era un corazón casi perfecto y su piel tenía esa cremosidad impecable que se ve en televisión. Su pelo era castaño paradisíaco, no podría describir exactamente la tonalidad de ese tono marrón de su pelo tan perfectamente brillante color que caía en pesadas ondas más debajo de sus hombros. Su cuerpo era, bueno, perfecto. No era delgada como esas chicas extravagantes que vomitaban y se mataban de hambre, a lo que ellas pensaban que era el estilo Paris Milton. El cuerpo de esta mujer era perfecto porque era fuerte pero con curvas. Y

-¿Eh?- dije.

La mujer sonrió y mostró unos increíbles dientes rectos y blancos,sin colmillos. Oh, supongo que he olvidado mencionar que además de su perfección, tenía una luna creciente de zafiro perfectamente tatuada en el centro de su frente y, desde ahí, líneas en espiral que me recordaban a las olas del mar, enmarcando sus cejas, extendiéndose por encima de sus pómulos.

Era un vampiro.

-Decía que esperábamos que tuvieses alguna explicación de por que un vampiro iniciado que aún no ha superado el cambio tuviese la marca de un ser maduro en su frente-.

Sin aquella sonrisa ni la amable preocupación en su voz, sus palabras hubiesen parecido duras. En lugar de eso, lo que dijo sonó a preocupación y a algo de confusión.

-¿Así que no soy un vampiro?- espeté.

Su risa era como música.

-Aún no Rachel, pero yo diría que tener la marca completa es un excelente augurio-.

-Oh…yo...yo… bueno, bien. Eso es bueno- balbuceé.

Por suerte, la abuela me salvó de una humillación total.

-Rachel, está es la alta sacerdotisa de La Casa de la Noche, Anna. Ha estado cuidando de ti mientras estabas…- la abuela hizo una pausa, siendo obvio que no quería decir la palabra inconsciente, -mientras estabas dormida-.

-Bienvenida a La Casa de la Noche, Rachel Berry- dijo calurosamente Anna.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva vida-.

stiró el brazo como si quisiera estrecharme la mano, y yo le ofrecí la mía de manera automática. Pero en lugar de cogerla, agarró mi antebrazo, lo cual resultó extraño pero de alguna manera me pareció bien. Su tacto era cálido y firme. Su sonrisa resplandecía en señal de bienvenida. Era asombrosa e imponente e imponente. De hecho, era lo que son todos los vampiros, algo más que humanos: más fuertes, más listos con más talento. Parecía alguien que había encendido una resplandeciente luz interior, lo cual me doy cuenta de que es en realidad una descripción llena de ironía, teniendo en cuenta los esteriotipos del vampiro (alguno de los cuales sabía que eran por completo verdad): evitan la luz del sol, son más poderosos de noche, necesitan beber sangre para sobrevivir y adoran a una diosa que es conocida como la Noche personificada.

-Gracias. Es un placer conocerte- dije, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer al menos medio inteligente y normal.

-Como le decía a tu abuela antes, nunca hemos recibido antes un iniciado de esta manera tan inusual, inconsciente y con la marca completa. ¿Puedes recordad lo que te ocurrió, Rachel?-.

Abrí la boca para decir que lo recordaba por completo: caer y golpearme la cabeza… seguir las extrañas palabras visibles dentro de una cueva… y finalmente conocer a la diosa Holly Pero justo antes de decir las palabras tuve un raro presentimiento.

Como si alguien acabara de golpearme el estómago. Era claro y explicito, y, me decía que me callase.

-Yo, la verdad no recuerdo demasiado- me detuve y mi mano encontró la zona dolorida en la que sobresalían los puntos- al menos después de golpearme la cabeza. Quiero decir, hasta ahí recuerdo todo. El rastreador me marcó .Me escapé de casa y luego huí a la casa de mi abuela. Me sentía realmente enferma así que cuando subí por el sendero hacia los acantilados… recordé los demás y más en profundidad la charla (si es que se le puede llamar así) que tuve con la diosa Holly. ¡Cállate!, me gritó el presentimiento. -Y supongo que resbalé porque tosía mucho y me golpeé la cabeza. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté aquí-.

Acabé a toda prisa. Quería apartar la vista de la intensidad de sus ojos almendrados, pero el mismo sentimiento que me ordenaba que permaneciese callada también me decía con claridad que debía mantener el contacto visual con ella, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por aparentar que no ocultaba nada, a pesar de que no tenía la menor idea de por que ocultaba nada.

-Es normal experimentar pérdida de memoria con una herida en la cabeza- dijo la abuela con total naturalidad, rompiendo el silencio.

-Si claro que lo es- repuso Anna con rapidez, perdiendo dureza en el rostro. -No temas por la salud de tu nieta, estará bien-.

Habló a la abuela con respeto, y algo de la tensión que se había estado acumulando en mi interior se liberó. Si le agradaba la abuela, entonces tenía que ser buena persona, o vampiro o lo que fuera, ¿verdad?

-Como estoy segura de que ya sabes, los vampiros- Anna hizo una pausa y me sonrió -incluso los iniciados, tienen poderes de recuperación fuera de lo normal. Su proceso de curación va tan bien que puede abandonar la enfermería sin peligro- su mirada fue de la abuela hasta mí.

-Rachel, ¿quieres conocer a tu nueva compañera de habitación?

é con fuerza y asentí.

-Si-.

-Excelente- dijo Anna

-¿Estás segura de no deberías mantenerla otro día en observación?- preguntó la abuela. -Comprendo tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que las heridas físicas de Rachel ya se están curando a un ritmo que encontrarías extraordinario-.

-Abuela, estoy bien. En serio. La cabeza me duele muy poco y el resto está mucho mejor- me di cuenta al decirlo que era cierto. Había dejado de toser por completo. Los músculos ya no me dolían. Me sentía perfectamente normal, salvo por el pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Entonces Anna hizo algo que no solo me sorprendió, sino que hizo que me gustase al instante y que comenzará a fiarme de ella. Se acercó a la abuela y habló despacio y con cuidado.

-Sylvia Berry, te juro solemnemente que tu nieta está a salvo aquí. Cada iniciado es emparejado con un mentor adulto. Para reforzar mi juramente, yo seré la mentora de Rachel. Y ahora debes confiarla a mi cuidado- Anna se puso el puño sobre el corazón e hizo una reverencia, inclinándose ante mi abuela. Mi abuela dudó solo un instante antes e contestarla.

-Cuento con que cumplirás tu promesa, Anna, alta sacerdotisa de Holly- después imitó los gestos de Anna poniendo su propio puño en el pecho e inclinándose antes de volverse hacia mí y abrazarme con fuerza.

-Llámame si mi necesitas, Rachel. Te quiero-.

-Lo haré, abuela. Te acompaño hasta la salida- miré a Anna antes pidiendo su consentimiento.

Ella me miró levemente asintiendo antes de decirme: - esta bien, pero no tardes- dijo con tono autoritario. -Recuerda que te tengo que explicar el funcionamiento de la escuela y presentar a tus compañeros-.

Asentí. Junto con mi abuela nos dirigimos al patio donde nos despedimos, haciéndole prometer que la llamaría cada semana.

De repente cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar en la escuela, vi a una chica más alta que yo, que estaba sosteniendo un arco. Parecía como si estuviese entrenando a enmarcar flechas en el punto rojo central de la diana.¿Sería este el pasatiempo de los vampiros de esta escuela? Era increíble como acertaba cada una de las flechas.

Estaba de espaldas, no podía apreciar si era una vampiresa o una simple iniciada. Me quedé observándola lo que a mi parecer fueron horas, cuando de repente sosteniendo el arco con una mano y con la otra colocándose las flechas en la espalda se giró y me vio de pleno.

Madre mía, no me lo podía creer, esa mirada. Esa mirada que creía haber visto en mis sueños estaba allí delante, frente a mi. Me observaba fijamente y con una mirada desafiante.

¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no podía apartar la visa de esos ojos ta tremendamente verdes y seductores?.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo4**

¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no podía apartar la visa de esos ojos tan tremendamente verdes y seductores?.

Nada más conectar nuestras miradas ella se fue acercando.

Conforme se acercaba pude apreciar como se movía su extensa melena rubia con el compás del viento que soplaba. Su pelo rubio liso, al igual que sus ojos era increíblemente precioso. ¿Es que acaso todos los vampiros eran tan terriblemente atractivos?. Pero es que además era un mujer...

Dios se me estaba yendo la cabeza, no había otra explicación.

Seguía metida en mis pensamientos, contemplando y admirando aquella hermosa rubia cuando de repente la tenía delante.

-¿Eres Rachel Berry?- dijo con un tono de humor, al ver como me ruborizaba ante su mirada.

-¿Eh q.. cómo?- fue lo único que conseguir balbucear.

-¿Que si eres Rachel, la super nueva iniciada?-.

-Pues sí, supongo que esa soy yo...-.

¿Cómo sabía quien era? ¿Acaso se lo había Anna cuando llegue y me pareció verla?

De todas formas quería averiguar como lo sabía.

-¿Y se puede saber como lo sabes?- dije con demasiada indiferencia.

-Pues verás, puede que alguien me haya dicho que una preciosa chica de ojos marrones y un poco bajita, ha sido marcada con la luna perfectamente entera y coloreada, cosa que solo ocurre cuando has superado el cambio, o simplemente puede que tu cara diga que te llamas Rachel- sonrió.

Al principio no pude procesar lo que me decía, madre mía se me debía de haber quedado cara de bobalicana, su sonrisa tenía la culpa.

-¿Que estás intentando vacilarme?-.

-Yo..., jamás Rachel Berry-.

Acto seguido soltó una sonora carcajada y creo que si hubiese sido posible me hubiese caído desmayada en mi propio charco de babas.

-Bueno te voy a ser sincera, Anna me habló de ti. ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta y te enseño todo esto?-.

¿Como iba a negarme? Me tenía completamente hipnotizada.

-No quiero molestarte, te he visto muy entretenida con tu arco-.

-Oh, ¿me ha estado observando señorita Berry?-.

Me puse roja como un tomate, sabía que la había estado observando.

-Eh no yo... pues bueno te vi ahí y me sorprendió tu habilidad con el arco-.

Volvió a soltar otra carcajada y me miró fijamente.

-Pues sí la verdad, no te voy a mentir soy bastante buena con el arco. Algún día te puedo enseñar si quieres- y acto seguido me guiño un ojo. -¿Quieres que te enseñe esto o me vas a dar una tonta excusa cuando en verdad estás deseando venir?-.

-¿Tu te lo tienes muy subido no?-.

-Yo que va... ¡Vamos!-.

-Pero tengo que volver Anna, me dijo que metía que enseñar la escuela el funcionamiento de la escuela y presentarme a mis compañeros-.

-No te preocupes, luego hablaré con ella-.

Tras esto, cogió con una mano su arco y con la otra la mía y me llevo corriendo hasta entrar en el vestíbulo del edificio.

-¿Qué te parece si antes dejamos el arco y las flechas en mi habitación?

En su habitación, ¿me esta diciendo de ir a SU HABITACIÓN?

-Si no hay más remedio-.

-Ven, es por aquí-.

Y me llevó a través de un pasillo, tras subir tres plantas de escaleras hacía una habitación que había en el fondo.

-Es esta- dijo sacando unas llaves plateadas de dentro de su bolsillo de esos vaqueros tan estrechos que llevaba. ¿Me estaba fijando en como le hacían resaltar sus piernas? PARA YA RACHEL, me dije a mi misma en un esfuerzo de apartar la mirada de esas piernas.

Entré y me asombre al ver su habitación.

Me esperaba el típico cuarto de residencia de estudiantes (algo cambiado por el tema de los vampiros) pero algo así al final y al cabo. Pero no, era bastante grande y espaciosa. Tenía una cama gigantesca en el extremo derecho, en frente había una ventana que daba al patio del colegio. Había varías estanterías bajo un escritorio inmenso, donde tenía un pequeño portátil junto con muchos libros y papeles esturreados. ¿Estudiará, a que se dedicará?. ¿Demasiado moderno para una vampiresa?

-Pues bien- dijo cortando mis pensamientos. -¿Ni si quiera me vas a preguntar como me llamo?-.

Oh no, ¿cómo se me había podido olvidar eso? Bueno en verdad lo sabía... me intimidaba demasiado, incluso para preguntarle por su nombre.

-Disculpa, solo llevo aquí unas horas y la verdad estoy un poco descolocada...- me cortó en seco antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

-Quinn. Me llamo Quinn Fabray. Un placer por cierto Rachel...-.

Y me miró de arriba a abajo con un fuerte deseo en sus ojos.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Rachel, ¿me ayudas a colocar el arco y las flechas en la estantería?-.

Asentí ligeramente. Acto seguido me entregó el arco, y me rozó ligeramente la mano. Ese simple roce hizo que todo mi cuerpo sintiese una fuerte sacudida, fruto de todas las terminaciones nerviosas que me había activado.

¡Para ya! Es una mujer y una casi vampirerasdemás, a juzgar por los preciosos tatuajes que tenía intrincados en el rostro y parte del cuello ¿hasta donde llegarían? Lo único que se es que me encantaría saberlo...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se subió a una silla y colocó las flechas cuidadosamente en una especie de recipiente hondo de estilo medieval y me señaló para que le entregase el arco. También lo colocó con sumo cuidado justo al lado, si que le tenía aprecio.

-Bueno, ya podemos ir a que te enseñe el edificio o bueno...- dijo mirándome con unos ojos profundamente oscuros y llenos de picardía. -Si quieres también podemos hacer esto-.

De repente me cogió de la cintura fuertemente y me empujó contra la pared a la vez que me susurraba:

-Se como me miras-.

Contuve la respiración, note como una leve cosquilleo iba descendiendo por debajo del estómago.

-¿Cómo?- me atreví a susurrar.

-Como si quisieses comerme con la mirada- me observó de arriba abajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y por último susurró: -Lo se porque yo también te miro así-.

Por último sin más soltó un leve gemido (o eso me pareció) en mi oído y se alejo de mí. Dejándome completamente boquiabierta ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno que Rachel, ¿vamos ya a dar ese viaje turístico?.

-Cla..claro-.

Fue lo único que pude decir.

Tras bajar las escaleras y volver al vestíbulo Quinn abrió la puerta de madera y salimos al enorme patio que había frente a la escuela donde nos habíamos conocido minutos antes (parece mentira que justo después me empujase y me pusiese contra la pared, mejor paro de pensarlo que me empieza a dar ese cosquilleo...) . Se hizo a un lado y me quede boquiabierta. Adolescentes con uniformes que parecían molones y al mismo tiempo personalizados y similares, caminaban en pequeños grupos por el patio y por la acera, ¿dónde estaban antes cuando había visto a Quinn practicar con su arco?. Podía oír el sonido de sus voces, mientras hablaban y reían. Continué observándolos a ellos y a la escuela, no estaba segura de a cuál mirar primero con la boca abierta. Escogí la escuela. Es la que menos me intimidaba de los dos.

El lugar era como algo sacado de un sueño escalofriante. Estábamos en mitad de la noche, y debería estar muy oscuro, pero había una luna brillante sobre los grandes y viejos robles que daban sombra a todo. Lámparas de gas acopladas en aparatos de cobre deslustrados seguían la acera que corría paralela a la enorme construcción, de ladrillo rojo y piedras negras. Tenía 3 plantas y un tejado demasiado elevado que tenía un relieve y luego se aplanaba en la parte superior. Pude ver que las pesadas cortinas habían sido abiertas y las luces de color amarillo hacían bailar las sombras en las habitaciones, dando a toda la estructura un aspecto vivo y acogedor. Había una torre redonda unida a la parte frontal del edificio principal, intensificando la ilusión de que el lugar parecía un castillo más que una escuela. Delante del edificio principal había otro que parecía una antigua iglesia. Detrás de él y de los antiguos robles que daban sombra al patio de la escuela pude ver la sombra de un enorme muro de piedra que rodeaba toda la escuela. Delante de la iglesia había una estatua de mármol de una mujer que vestía una larga y suelta túnica.

-Holly- espeté.

Quinn levantó una ceja con sorpresa. -Sí, Rachel. Esa es la estatua de la diosa, y el edificio que hay detrás de ella es su templo- me hizo un gesto para que la acompañara por la acera y señaló hacia el impresionante campus que se extendía por delante de nosotras.

-Lo que hoy se conoce como la Casa de la Noche fue construido al estilo neofranco-normando, con piedras importadas de Europa. Tiene su origen a mediados de los años 20 como un monasterio agustino para las Gentes de Fe-.

La parte de la Casa de la Noche, que albergaba las habitaciones de los iniciados estaba al otro lado del campus, por lo que teníamos una caminata bastante larga por delante, cosa que importaba teniendo en cuenta que iba junto a Quinn.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis propios pensamientos sobre Quinn y también (en menor medida claro) todo este nuevo cambio que cuando por fin abrió la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas no me lo esperaba.

-Rachel es justo aquí. Intenta ser amable-.

El interior también fue una sorpresa. No estoy segura de lo qué esperaba de los dormitorios de los iniciados ¿tal vez que todo fuese negro y escalofriante?.

Sin embargo, era bonito, con un suave color azul y amarillo pálido, con cómodos sofás y cojines muy mullidos. La suave luz de gas procedente de varios candelabros antiguos de cristal hacía que el lugar el lugar pareciese el castillo de una princesa. En las paredes de color crema había grandes pinturas al óleo, todas ellas de mujeres con aspecto exótico y poderoso. Flores recién cortadas, en su mayoría rosas, estaban en floreros de cristal sobre las mesas que estaban llenas de libros y bolsos y cosas normales de adolescentes. Vi varios televisores de pantalla plana.

Asimilé todo aquello con rapidez, mientras intentaba sonreír y parecer amigable ante las chicas que se habían callado en el instante que entré junto con Quinn, en la habitación y ahora me estaba mirando. Bueno, no me miraban exactamente a mí. Miraban la Marca de mi frente.

-Chicas, esta es Rachel Berry dadle la bienvenida, es la nueva inciada-.

Vaya parecía que todas se conocían entre ellas.

Por un segundo pensé que nadie diría nada, quería morirme por la mortificación de ser la chica nueva. Entonces, una chica se levanto de entre las integrantes de un grupo que se amontonaban cerca de un televisor. Era rubia, con unos ojos muy azules y más alta que yo (para variar) y me miraba con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Hola Rachel. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-.

La sonrisa de aquella chica era cálida y genuina, y estaba haciendo un claro esfuerzo por mantener el contacto visual para no mirar sorprendida mi Marca oscurecida.

-Me llamo Brittany Pierce y creo que soy tu nueva compañera de habitación- dicho esto tras dudarlo un breve segundo me abrazó en señal de darme la bienvenida.

-Oh ¿así que Brittany? Encanta de conocerte- le devolví el abrazo.

-Igualmente, ¿quieres que te enseñe nuestra habitación?-.

-Si, estoy deseándolo-.

Dicho esto miré por última vez a esa arquera tan increíblemente sexy que me había hipnotizado bajo sus profundos y perfectos ojos azules. La cual en respuesta me dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de marcharse.

POV Quinn.

Tras dejar a Rachel con Brittany tenía que ir inmediatamente al despacho de Anna a informarle sobre Rachel.

Atravesó el corto pasillo que la llevaba hasta el despacho y allí la encontró. Tan espectacular como siempre.

-Pasa- me dijo con un susurro casi inaudible. -¿ Y bien?-.

-Todo ha ido de maravilla, justo como lo planeamos-.

-Bien, me gusta oír eso- su voz sensual gritaba a gritos que me acercase más a ella.

Hizo lo que sabía que quería y justo cuando me acerqué delante del escritorio me susurro: -Desnúdate-.

Hice lo que me pidió, pero esta vez de una manera completamente distinta. Algo raro me había pasado con esta nueva iniciada.

Rachel me había hecho sacar a la luz emociones y deseos que no pensaba que tenía mas allá de por Anna y su ola de deseo desenfrenado.


End file.
